The present invention relates generally to the field of computer-based tax return preparation using a disposable tax return preparation device.
Tax return preparation software is currently used by a large percentage of tax payers to prepare tax returns for themselves or for others. An obvious prerequisite for the use of tax return preparation software is a personal computer. Even today, there remain a sizeable number of taxpayers who do not own personal computers, and therefore cannot benefit from tax return preparation software. For these people, when it comes time to prepare their tax return, their choices are typically limited to either preparing the return themselves by hand, or else paying a tax consultant a costly fee to prepare the return on their behalves.